


The Souls Buddies' Hiking Trip

by LoneWolfAlex



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, Demon's Souls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfAlex/pseuds/LoneWolfAlex
Summary: Hunter and his friends are on a summer break, but their professor offers them a group project that focusing on the origin of the dragons. Failling to pass up the project will get a bad grade for this semester, so fortunately Siegward told them to go for a hiking trip to Archdragon Peak to release their pressure off the project while doing it.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yhorm the Giant is visited by his old friend Siegward. Siegward offers him a hiking trip to Archdragon Peak, however Yhorm is pretty busy with works but he will finances the trip while Siegward goes along with with his friends. In the meantime, he would have to go to Anor Londo to meet with Lord Gwyn for sponsoring this trip.

Profaned Capital, a city thrives with rich economy and it is well known for its legendary flame, the Profaned Flame. In the city streets, people are minding their own business as usual, Jailer Handmainds tended the Profaned Flame while the Gargoyles patrolling the streets.

However Siegward hasn't arrived at the station yet while he overlooks at the city from the train's window his old friend running, within a minute, the train has arrived at its destination and Siegward gets off the train and take a bus to the city hall. When Siegward arrives at the city hall and as he enters it.

“Hello there, sir knight. How can I help you?" The Jailer Handmaid acts as Yhorm's secretary, greets Siegward.

“I'm here to visit my old friend, Yhorm. Is he in the office?" The Handmaid said. “Please wait. Also sir knight, what is your name?" The knight almost forgot. “Oh, tell him it's Siegward of Catarina."

In the office, Yhorm is busy with the paperworks and he must have them done by this weekend. Suddenly, a few knocks on the door and Yhorm replies. “Yes? Come in." The door opens and the Handmaid said. “Sir, your old friend is here to visits you." “Umm, who by the way?" Yhorm started to wonder who would visits him. “His name is Siegward of Catarina and should I let him in?" Yhorm puts down his pen and look at the Handmaid. “Let him in." Yhorm is surprised when his old friend suddenly visits him, the Handmaid half closes the door and said. “Okay sir knight, you can go in." The Handmaid opens the door letting the knight in then close the door. Yhorm gets up from his chair and walk towards Siegward, despite his giant size, he must be very careful with guests that is smaller than him, then he shakes hand with Siegward and offer him a seat at the couch.

“So what brought you here, old friend?" Yhorm asks Siegward and the onion-shaped knight answered. “Well Yhorm, I was hoping you could take some free times off from your work and go with us for a hiking trip?" After hearing the reason why Siegward is here. “Going for hiking at where?" Siegward takes a flyer out of his bag and pointed at it. “Archdragon Peak, environments over there is good, the air is fresh and home to the history of dragons." Siegward then absorbs into a deep thoughts. “Hmm...hmm...hmm... O-oh yes one more thing, is the famous mausoleum of dragon statues." The onion-shaped knight finally uses his head right. “I was wondering you want to go with us? And for us I mean like Ashen One's friends." Yhorm decides that he wants to go or not, he looked at his desk and think when there's work needs to be done, it must be done by weekend, in the end Yhorm rejected the offer and said. “Sorry Siegward, I can't go when there is work needed to be done." But Yhorm started to wonder does Siegward have enough money for the trip. “But do you have the enough money for the trip?" Yhorm asked. “If you don't enough money, I can sponsor this trip with Lord Gwyn of Anor Londo." Yhorm is no stranger when it comes to financial, this explains why Profaned Capital thrives with rich economy. “R-really, for real!?" Siegward is shocked. “Oh, I know you will not let me down, my old friend. But yes, I haven't enough money for it." Yhorm then takes his wallet out and shows Siegward the picture of him and Lord Gwyn. “Lord Gwyn and I are partners when it comes to business of tourism." Yhorm said. “Well, in a meantime I must let Gwyn knows so he and I could sponsor this trip." Siegward is very happy with Yhorm and thanks him for the funding. Shortly after, the onion knight bids his friend farewell. Now Yhorm needs to travel to Anor Londo to meet Gwyn but the only way to go there through Irithyll of the Boreal Valley because of his immersive size.

After few minutes walk, Yhorm arrives at the Irithyll then makes his way to Anor Londo, Pontiff knights patrolling the valley must keeping an eye on him in case he's gone rampage, regardless he is mayor or not. When he arrived at Anor Londo, he was stopped by Silver Knights and ask him to state his business here. “I'm here to meet with Lord Gwyn for another trip sponsorship." Then a Silver Knight captain orders one of his men to summon Lord Gwyn. The Silver Knight that is supposed to summon Lord Gwyn enters his chamber and began to kneeling down. “Thy lord, a guest from Profaned Capital wants to meet with you." Gwyn, sitting in his throne, gives a clearance to the guest meeting him. The Silver Knight stands up and perform dignified bow gesture to the Lord, then he reports back to his captain. Within few minutes, the door opened and the knight whispers to his captain, the captain said. “Okay, Lord Gwyn has given you the clearance, have a nice day." Then the large door opens for Yhorm to enter. When Yhorm enters Lord Gwyn's chamber, Gwyn gives him a warm welcome. “Ahh Yhorm, what brings thou here today?" Yhorm shakes hand with Gwyn. “Well, it's another sponsorship with you again. This time is for my friends and his group."


End file.
